Shooting, passing, and receiving are essential hockey skills. These skills are typically practiced with players and coaches working together. Unfortunately, it may not always be possible for a player to practice such activities with another player or coach, and a coach may desire that a player practice such activities on their own. Thus, there is a need for a device that allows a player to practice their shooting, passing, and receiving skills on their own. There is also a need for a device that allows players to develop their skills in an environment that provides consistent feedback, which may not be achievable with another player or coach.